a new life
by georgiietawr69
Summary: this is about a new life for bothe Rose and Dimitri. ALL HUMAN ! how do they meet? how will their relationship grow? what complications are they going to run into along the way? read and find out. SUMMARY SUCKS .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm georgiie - and um, i lost inspiration for my two stories that i started and the one that i was supposed to start. My reasons for that are my reasons and pretty stupid ones, but they are in the past and dont matter now. What matters is, I'm going to write again. Anf thats mostly because of an amazing writer Nbjborwnie. Everyone should totally read her story "My Star". Its brilliant, and it cheered me up alot.  
>But, really, you should like read mine too and review. They make me smile and keep me motivated. I'll give chapter one for free, but i want three reviews before chapter two. If i can get that then I'm upping the stakes. ;) lol<br>Anyhow ... the summary awaits.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY;<strong>

_Rose never knew her family and has never known love. She's been living on the streets for as long as she can remember and she did what she had to in order to survive - willingly or unwillingly ; pleasant or unpleasant - she did what she had to. _  
><em>Her life was in the gutter, literally, until the local Private School's new Principal takes a wander around his new neighbourhood. <em>

_All human ; same characters - maybe new ones if i feel like it. _  
><em>WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN ROSE AND DIMITRI ?<em>  
><em>well, i guess your just going to have to read and find out - arent ya ;)<em>

**CHAPTER ONE;**

**DPOV -**

This had to be the most absurd thing I have ever done. Moving to Brooklyn to teach the "private school". Well, the school was nice, the area however was not. **(A/N: I dont know, I'm just making it up)**. There was poverty everywhere. Granted not as bad as I've seen in countries like India and Vietnam, but poverty nonetheless. But I dont regret the move. What if this is my big chance to make a difference?

Walking the streets i heard something that caught my attention.

"Bitch, we've been over this. You want the money! Give me what I want, and you'll get what you want." An old, dirty looking man was towering over a poor girl - homeless by the looks of it - terrorising her.

"Not today, I cant today" she whimpered. He slapped her. Thats when I'd seen enough. I rushed over to the man and pulled him away from the girl.

"Sir, I'm sure you have better things to be doing than terrorising innocent girls. Unless you'd like to be terrorised yourself like a little girl behind prison bars - trust me you would suffer beyond compare to anything you could imagine - i suggest you walk away and never contact this girl again." I released my tight grip of the mans forearm and he stumbled backwards, leaving the alley. I turned to face the girl. "Miss, are you ok?" I knelt down to see her better. She was cowering up against the fence. I couldnt see her well in the dark, alley light, but there was enough light for me to see the fear on her face. She didnt answer me. "My Name is Dimitri Belikov, and, if you wished, I'd like to invite you to some dinner at a little cafe I know. Are you hungry?" This time she looked at me with the slightest nod of her head.

"W-w-what do you want in return?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"In return of what? Coming to dinner with me?" she nodded. "Nothing. All I want is for you to sit down with me and let me buy you a proper meal." I held my hand out towards her, hoping she would grab it. Slowly she reached out and I helped her up, leading her to the cafe.

Standing in the light of the street I got a good look at her. Her clothes were ripped, her hair was tangled, her skin was covered in bruises and dried blood - but she was one of the most beautiful women i had ever seen. Her body was shaped nicely, though she seemed to be underweight, her eyes big and brown like an Arabian princess' and her lips soft and pink. "May i ask your name?" She didnt answer for a while.

"Rose... R-Rose Hathaway."

* * *

><p><strong>YES YES YES ! I KNOW ITS SHORT :(<strong>

**I'm sorry, but it is only the first chapter and one can only do so much with a new idea. I guarentee though, that the chapters will get longer. Just give me the chance. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !**

**LOVE GEORGIIE :)**

_DISCLAIMER_

_i do not own the characters of Vampire Academy. BUT DAMN ! I wish i did. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice, i got 4 reviews. I want another four before im UDing again. :)**

**OH and the characters are all the same age :) - 20's - ish**

* * *

><p><em>"Rose... R-Rose Hathaway."<em>

**RPOV -**

I followed the man down the street. Never had I met him in my life, but I felt like i could trust him. I have never felt like I oculd trust someone before. He wanted to buy me dinner, to just simply buy me dinner. And he had no ulterior motive. In all my years I had never met a man that didnt want anything in return. Arriving at the cafe, he chose a table outside in the cool air I'd come so used to and pulled out a chair for me to sit on. Daintily I took the seat avoiding my gaze from his.

"Please, order something." He was so polite, his voice so soft. "Anything you want, its on me. You've look so hungry." I merely nodded at him, not trusting my voice.

"Maybe some fries and a glass of water?" It came out as a question. He waved the waitress over.

"Two large fries and some coke please." The waitress walked away and Dimitri and I were left in silence. He didnt push me to speak, he just sat there watching me. When the food came, he still didnt say anything. I sort of felt embarrassed as I scarfed down both plates of chips and both soda's, but it felt so good to have food in my system that i didnt actually care. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" he asked me abruptly. I shrugged.

"I eat when I can." I didnt have a house and the only time I could buy myself food was when I... when I did what I had to, to survive. After that we were both lost in thought.

**_~~*flashback*~~_**

_"Well hey there lil' lady." His voice was filthy and I knew straight away that he was bad. I kept my eyes away from his. "Need some cash?" I didnt intend on answering him, but my nod cam unvolentarily. "Well, I'm looking for some fun." I knew what he meant and this time i had no reply. He unbuckled his pants and I let my mind go blank and numb. I didnt want to feel what i knew was coming next. I didnt scream, I didnt feel, I didnt think. I just closed my eyes. When he was done he dropped some money beside me and left me there, battered and bruised on the floor._

**_~~*flashback*~~_**

"Thankyou for the food, but I'm sure you have better things to be doing than sitting here with a stupid teenager." I stood up, ready to leave. "I really do appreciate it." Turning to leave I heard his chair screech against the floor.

"Wait." It wasnt much of a word, four letters, one syllable, yet every fibre in my being froze. "I want to help you." His words were so sincere. I turned and found him right behind me - he was careful with his distance. "Just let me help you get started and back on your feet again. It would make me feel a lot better." I found it hard to believe that he wanted nothing more from this than for me to get my life back on track. My heart decided that it felt the opposite.

"How can you do that, for a complete stranger?" He didnt answer. I dont think he even had an answer.

"Please, come and stay with me so I know you will be safe and off the streets." When I nodded, he threw some cash on the table and i followed him out of the cafe. "My apartment isnt far from here" he said just as I yawned. He was right, the walk wasnt far from the cafe and before I knew it I was inside his toasty warm apartment. "You can sleep here." He motioned to the only bedroom in the house.

"No, it's fine, really. The couch will do." I'd already taken to much from this man.

"You can sleep in the bed" he said again. "Tomorrow we'll find you some new clothes." He motioned for me to sit on the bed as he made his way over to the wardrobe. The bed was soft - beyond anything I could have imagined after sleeping out in the cold on the hard cement for so many years. He handed me a pear of sweat pants and a black shirt. "I'll see you in the morning" he whispered just before he headed towards the door.

After I had changed into his rather large, but comfortable clothes, i curled up into a ball underneath the blankets and closed my eyes, finally having a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So ? ? ? <strong>  
><strong>revieewwws ?<strong>

**otherwise I will not update :)**  
><strong>love georgiie x<strong>

_DISCLAIMER;_

_I do not own VA characters no matter how much I wish I did._


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW ! Like 11 reviews on the last chapter ! I love you guys :)**

**Sorry it's been so long but I'm in the middle of my half yearlly exam block at the moment LOL and as much as I would love to just update and updat and update, studying, unfortunately, is more important. *sadface***

**This time I would like another 10 reviews before I update, and I promise I shall try and do it sooner. *puppydog face* pleaaaase ! :D**

**Here's chapter three ...**

* * *

><p><em>After I had changed into his rather large, but comfortable clothes, i curled up into a ball underneath the blankets and closed my eyes, finally having a good nights sleep.<em>

I woke up in the morning to the clattering of dishes coming from the kitchen. Shooting up in the strangely comfortable bed I found myself in, I struggled to remember the details of last night.

Sighing with relief as I remembered the man who had saved me from another nights torture, I ran a hand through my tangled hair and slowly, tentatively made my way out of the bedroom. He didnt notice me as I stood at the doorway. He was just dishing up some food onto two plates when I sneezed, innevitably making my appearance known. I blushed slightly as his head whipped up and he studied me intently.

"Morning" I all but whispered.

"Morning," he said in reply. "Hungry? I made you some breakfast. I thought maybe before we went and got you some new clothes you would like to eat something." Even after a _good_ nights sleep his generosity seemed to amaze me. This complete stranger was not only letting me sleep in his bed, but he was willing to waste money on me, buying me something as simple as new clothes.

"Thanks, but y - you dont have to. I'm fine, really." I wasnt, but I couldnt let this man take care of me. I'd never had anyone to take care of me before, it was something foreign, something I was completely uncomfortable with - I think.

"Nonsense, you cant live in the same pai of clothes. Please, let me buy some new ones for you." Without waiting for a reply from me he spoke again. "Here," he motioned towards a chair as he put a plate full of food infrom of it. I hesitated but sad down anyway, my stomach growling at the smell of the delicious looking food in front of me.

**DPOV -**

Last night I had rung my sister and asked her to bring over a set of clothes for Rose to borrow so I could take her shopping today. Mama had driven out with Viktoria's clothes and told me she was incredibly proud of me for what I was doing, but that I had to be careful of the fragile girl. And didnt I know it.

After a little persuasion this morning I finally got her to agree on letting me buy her some new clothes. While she was in the shower I lay out Viktoria's clothes on the bed for her to see when she was finished and quickly grabbed myself a change of clothes from my wardrobe.

She shortly came out of my room in the new clothes her hair up in a towel. Before she could ask about the clothes I told her,  
>"They're my sisters, I had my mum drop them off last night - she's pretty close to your size." Rose was a little skinier though, not quite filling out her shape as she should. But a few weeks and that problem should be fixed and she'd be looking healthy. Before we left she tried once again to dissuade me from buying her new clothes.<br>"You dont have to do this, you know. You've already done so much for me and I can't return the favour..."  
>"This is what I want to do." And truly it was. Since I met her in the alley last night, I've had this urge to take care of her.<p>

"You're wasting your money on someone who isnt even worth it" she whispered so low, I wasnt sure if I even heard right. But one look at her face and I knew she'd really said it. I cant believe she thought she was worthless. No ! The disgusting and foul men that tormented her on the streets were worthless.

"I'm not wasting my money. And you are worth something, it just might take you a while to see." Her head cocked to the side as she looked at me, tears threatening to spill over the brims. "I want to help, now come on. I know from the experience of having three sisters, that girls love to shop." She almost cracked a smile as I lead her out to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo ? <strong>  
><strong>teehee review please ? or no updating ? :) :) <strong>  
><strong>love georgiie xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So I didn't quite reach 10 reviews but you guys were close so I'm updating anyway. :D  
>Cause I'm nice. <strong>

**Chapter 4;**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV - <strong>

_"I want to help, now come on. I know from the experience of having three sisters that girls love to shop." She almost cracked a smile as I lead her out to my car._

The gratitude I felt towards Dimitri as we walked around the mall, him carrying many bags full of clothes and other necessities for me, was beyond comprehension. I actually found myself laughing and joking around with the man, knowing already that I could trust him. He was different to the other men that visited me, he didn't want cheap sex. He filled a hole in me that I had forgotten was there. After all, doesn't every human need to feel accepted and friendship and love. I never thought I would feel those things again after I'd been on the street for so long. I, meeting Dimitri, was just random chance, a stroke of luck – me winning life's lottery.

"Are you hungry?" Dimitri asked after my stomach rumbled. I smiled sheepishly – something I'd been doing a lot today.

"Just a little." His eyes were soft as he looked at me.

"Come on, I know the perfect place." I followed him back out to his car. He dropped the shopping into the trunk and led me back into the mall. We sat down outside a coffee shop and ordered a light meal along with a coffee for Dimitri and a hot chocolate for me. There was a comfortable silence that surrounded us as we waited for our drinks to arrive.

When they did arrive shortly after, Dimitri took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Rose, I know that you don't know me all that well, but I have a new job at St Vladimir's as the new headmaster and I would like for you to come with me. Forgive me if I am out of line, but I am only concerned for you and your safety at the moment and I feel…" he paused, "I feel this urge to protect you." He was looking down, embarrassed about admitting such things after knowing each other for barely a day. Tears sprung to my eyes. He wanted to protect me, a nobody off the street who he'd met only last night.

"I'd like that" I whispered roughly around the tears that threatened to fall. I reached across the table, surprising myself along with Dimitri, and grabbed his hand in mine. "I feel safe with you, I haven't felt safe in a long time."

We sat there with small smiles on our faces while we waited for our food to come.

**DPOV -**

She's going to come with me to my new job. I smiled on the inside. She didn't even think my irrational feeling to protect her was weird – I made her feel safe! As we ate she asked me questions about what my role would be at the school and what she could do to occupy her time.

"I don't know yet, but I will find you something." She smiled at me.

"I've never had a real job before." I squeezed her hand.

After we'd eaten, I payed the bill and we headed back to my car. When we got home, I would have to start packing.

"Can I please," she said dragging out the please, "help?" Upon arriving home I told her to just go and do whatever she wanted – TV, computer, read etc – because I had to start packing before the moving truck came tomorrow. As I started to shake my head at her she stopped me. "You brought me hundreds of dollars worth of clothes. I'm helping." And then she'd smiled as she headed into the lounge room to grab a box.

After we'd packed almost everything, Rose collapsed exhausted on my bed and fell asleep. I felt myself smile as I left the room. She really was something.

I grabbed myself a quick snack and then flopped down onto the couch. I fell asleep instantly.

**~~*A WEEK LATER*~~**

After long discussions with all the teachers at St Vladimir's I had finally found something for Rose to do. She was going to have a similar job to the school counsellor. The only students that Rose would deal with however would be the extreme cases, just like she was.

"I think I may have found something for you to occupy yourself with," I said to her casually over breakfast. The beginning of the school year was today and we were heading out to an assembly soon where I would be introducing myself.

"REALLY?" Her fork clattered to the ground and I laughed. I nodded and she jumped up and down in her seat. "What do I have to do." I became a little nervous. What if she wasn't comfortable with it? Well, I'd find her something else to do.

"The school has a counsellor, but I was wandering, if it was ok with you of course, if you could deal with the more extreme cases with the children." I knew she knew what I meant; those who had been abused and worse in the past. She made an uncomfortable face. "You don't have to. I can find something else, I just thought it would be good for them if they were talking to a survivor, so they might have some hope that things do get better." She didn't say anything for a long time. She seemed to be pondering the job. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I would love to help them." She smiled at me, a genuine smile, and we both went back to eating.

Heading over to the assembly hall the nerves began to set in. I'd never had a job like this before. They kids were either going to respect me because I was closer to their age than any other principal OR they were absolutely going to terrorise me. I remember high school, and when we received a new principal we chose the latter – to destroy them.

"Dimitri" Rose said interrupting my thoughts. I Looked over to her. "Stop worrying." Then she did something that completely shocked me. She pulled me in for a tight hug. "You are going to be great." As quickly as she'd pulled me in for the hug, she'd let go and we continued our way to the hall. _Well,_ I thought to myself, _that was interesting._

As I walked up onto the stage I remembered Rose's hug and it gave me the confidence to address the little rascals.

"Welcome Back, to St Vladimir's."

* * *

><p><strong>So guys ! what do you think ? <strong>

**Disclaimer ;**

**I unfortunately do not own these wonderful characters – I merely manipulate them.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE **

**Love georgiie. **


End file.
